Kind Heartedness is Always A Burden
by Lady Potter
Summary: ::WARNING!! IF YOU DON'T LIKE MARY-SUE TYPE FICS STAY AWAY!!! (read my bio):: This story is between MY CHARACTER (not me) and Draco Malfoy. She gets mixed up in a lot of trouble. And what happens when she has to make a decision about her friends? Read on
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything that has to do with it. I'm just writing for fun. So please don't sue me!!!   
  
  
Chapter 1   
  
It had been a year since the day that Margo's older sis Patricia had been accepted into Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Margo sat, waiting on her bedside. She did this every morning. She'd wait for a little while and then she would go down for breakfast with her mother and sister. Her father was always busy with one form of work or another.   
  
To anyone who didn't know Margo and Patricia, they would think that the both of them weren't even related. Margo was of an average height and could put a beanpole to shame. She had vibrant aqua eyes and her honey colored hair that looked as if had been spun of pure gold. Patricia, on the other hand, was thin and had long yellow blonde hair, but what got most people's attention were her electric blue eyes. When she was angry and turn those eyes on you, it felt as if you were paralyzed.   
  
"Margo, why are you hanging out the window?" asked Patti, who had walked in the room.   
  
"I'm waiting to see if get a letter for Hogwarts," said Margo.   
  
"You silly girl. Of course you'll get a letter. You are a pure blood remember? Both mum and dad are pureblooded wizards," said Patti putting a hand on her sister's tense shoulder.   
  
"Well, what if I turn out to be a squib?"   
  
"Love, you won't be a squib. Now, c'mon mum sent me up to tell you that breakfast is ready," said Patti leaving the room.   
  
Margo turned back to the window and looked out into the morning sky before retreating to the kitchen. She walked down towards the delicious smells that were wafting through the house. She sat down next to her sister and began to eat her mother's sapid cooking.   
  
"Mother, do you think my letter will come soon?" asked Margo.   
  
"Yes Margie, in the next few days," said her mother smiling at she set down another plate of pancakes.   
  
Margo smiled back at her mother and left the table not long after. She went outside and sat under the shady oak tree that stood in her vast back yard. They lived on the far side of the comfortable town of Ottery St. Catchpole. She'd never met any other boys or girls because her father forbade her to leave the grounds of the house. She, like her sister had, was homeschooled. She leaned back against the oak tree and shut her eyes. Margo hadn't been resting long when a large red ball fell in her lap. She picked it up and examined it closely. Then a boy of about twelve or thirteen crashed through the hedge right next to her with a great "thud!".   
  
"Oh My!" exclaimed Margo.   
  
"Sorry 'bout that! I didn't mean to scare you but.....oh good! There's our ball!" said the young boy excitedly. "By the way, I'm Fred Weasley. I don't believe that we've met."   
  
"No, I don't think we have. My name's Margo, Margo Robins."   
  
"Ahh! I know your sister! She's in HufflePuff right?"   
  
"Yes! I'm waiting for my letter. I hope I get to be in Hufflepuff with her."   
  
"Well, if not, pray for Gryffindor. My youngest brother in starting this year. Well, I gotta run. I'll see you later Margo. Nice meeting you!"   
  
And with that he ran back through the bushes.   
  
"MARGO ANN ROBINS! YOU'VE GOT MAIL!" bellowed her mother's voice excitedly.   
  
Margo thundered back into the kitchen to where her mother was holding a letter with curly emerald green letters. She squealed and wrote a reply. She was going to Hogwarts.   
  
Her mother made plans to to to Diagon Alley two days later. When they arrived, her mother send her straight to Madam Malkin's to get her school robes. She into the shop to find no one in sight.   
  
"Umm....hullo?" called Margo cautiously.   
  
"Just come on back hun," a warm voice drifted from the back of the shop.   
  
Margo stepped back to find an older woman measuring a young boy.   
  
"Just step up on the stoo there dear." Said the woman that Margo presumed to be Madam Malkin.   
  
"Hullo, who are you?" asked Margo to the boy.   
  
For the first time since she had walked in, he opened his eyes and looked at her.   
  
"My name is Draco Malfoy."   
  
"My name's Margo Robins. Is this your first year at Hogwarts too?"   
  
"Yes, it is. Robins huh? I think my father knows a Robins."   
  
"My father's name is Jamie Robins." Said Margo as a magical tape measure began flying around her.   
  
"Thats him alright. I've met him once or twice before. Was school mates with him at Hogwarts." Said Draco, suddenly more lively.   
  
At that moment, a tall thin man walked in. He looked like an adult version of Draco, so she presumed the to be his father.   
  
"Ah, father. Look who I ran into, other than Potter a little while ago.This is Mr. Robins' youngest daughter Margo."   
  
Mr. Malfoy nodded slightly to her and collected his son, and left. Margo's mother came by to collect her not long later. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything that has to do with it. So please don't sue me!!   
  
  
  
Chapter 2   
  
  
Margo left Madam Malkin's with her mother and continued along Diagon Alley.   
  
"Did you get my books mother?" asked Margo still on her all time high.   
  
"Yes, now lets go get your wand and owl and go home. Maybe, if we are lucky, you father will be home." Said her mother.   
  
Margo practically skipped all the way down to Ollivander's. twenty minutes and fifteen wands later, Margo walked out with a 7 1/2 inch willow, swishy, with a single unicorn's hair. They walked down to the Owl Emporyium to buy her owl. When they walked in she saw a beautiful honey colored tawny.   
  
"Oh mother, look! Isn't it gorgeous? May I have her?" aked Margo.   
  
"Is that the one you want?"   
  
"Oh yes mother!" said Margo looking up at her.   
  
They paid for the owl and as the two were leaving, Margo accidentally collided with someone.   
  
"Oh! I'm sorry! I wasn't paying attention." Said Margo quickly.   
  
"No, no! That quite alright!" said the boy and smiled at her, and with that she left.   
  
The next few weeks Margo spent mentally and physically perparing herself for school. Then September 1st arrived. Early that morning Margo, Patti, and their mother Amanda left for Kings Cross. Margo was so excited, she was actually going to Hogwarts.   
  
After they arrived on Platform 9 3/4 Patti joined her HufflePuff friends after saying good-bye to her mother. Margo stayed with her mother, almost afriaid to leave her side. The sight was so overwhelming.   
  
Not long later a thin and tall woman approached her mother, followed by a tall man she recognized as Mr. Malfoy and their son.   
  
"Narssisa, so glad to see you again." Said her mother.   
  
The adults began to talk while Margo stared at the ground.   
  
"So, where do you live again?" asked Draco.   
  
"Ottery St. Catchpole. The Robins Mansion" said Margo with dignity. "Well, I guess I'd better get on the train. See you at Hogwarts Draco."   
  
He held up his hand and she bonced away.   
  
"Draco, please say hello to Amanda Robins. She's an old friend." Said his mother.   
  
"Nice to meet you." Said Draco obeying his mother.   
  
"Likewise, I see you've already met Margo. I hope things don't go wrong with her like they did with Patti. I mean, HufflePuff?" asked Amanda.   
  
Margo walked around the train trying to find a place to sit. This was increasingly hard because she didn't know anybody.   
  
"Margo!"   
  
She jumped and turned quickly. A red headed boy was leaning out of a compartment.   
  
"Wanna come sit with us?"   
  
"Sure," said Margo.   
  
She heaved her trunk in and looked around. She saw that there were two more red headed boys in the room. One looked identical to Fred and the other was older and reading.   
  
"Margo, this is my twin brother George and my stuffy older brother Percy. He's a big dork but we love him all the same. PERCY, PUT THE BOOK DOWN AND SAY HELLO TO MARGO!" said Fred grinning evilly as Percy jumped off the seat.   
  
"Hello, Margo." Said Percy regaining his composure.   
  
She nodded to him and sat down next to Fred.   
  
"So, what is your last name Margo. I forgot to ask you before." Asked Fred with intrigue.   
  
"Robins."   
  
Percy looked over quickly.   
  
"As in the richest family in Ottery St. Catchpole?"   
  
  
"Yeah I guess. I never look at it like that though. I'm not a spoiled rich kid either. I do everything myself and ask for very little." She said brightly.   
  
Margo spent the rest of the train ride speaking with the Weasley twins and Percy. 


End file.
